


Siren head x reader ;)

by 0black0rock0



Category: Sirenhead - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Experimentation, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forests, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Other, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0black0rock0/pseuds/0black0rock0
Summary: SJJWJFJWJDJE hi :)If your reading this you're probably my friend or someone who stumbled across this and if thats the case I am so sorry. This is a siren x header if you could tell and yeah ill update this when I can
Relationships: Sirenhead/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Siren head x reader ;)

**Author's Note:**

> SJJWJFJWJDJE hi :) 
> 
> If your reading this you're probably my friend or someone who stumbled across this and if thats the case I am so sorry. This is a siren x header if you could tell and yeah ill update this when I can

“S-siren stop!” You begged as he ripped down the trees of the forest running after you. “Y/n come here!!!” He called mimicking your mother’s voice. Tears ran down your face as you continued to run but it was no use he was taller, faster, and bigger than you. You felt your feet leave the ground as his slinky bone and cold fingers wrapped around your frame ringing you to his sirens almost to observe you with his non existent eyes. You trembled and cried harder screaming for him to let you go. 

How did this all get so bad?

\----------

“Happy birthday!! Well.. it’s not much so a birthday. More like a I found you anniversary!” 

You smiled while pulling out a tiny cake you made and placing it on a rock. Siren sat in front of you. He made a curious beeping noise from his sirens as he picked up the small cake with his fingers and carefully places it in his mouth siren thing (idk what to call it. Siren mouth?) he sat there for a second then looked down at you.

“thank you”  
you smiled “no problem! I like baking and it’s the least I can do for a friend”

“Friend?” He replied

“Yeah. Someone you like to hangout hit or have a lot in common with. Someone you get along well with. A friend”

He nodded 

———

You had heard him deep in the forest near your house. One day while trying to find your way home during a rain storm you saw him. At first you where terrified. Something so big and loud like him seemed like a monster. He had saw you and offed you a temporary shelter from the storm. You’ll never forget how mad your mom was when you came home soaked after a storm like that.

After that you would go out into the forest and find him. You had a meeting place so you didn’t have to go find him. He was surprisingly kind and caring. You formed a real connection with him and you both started to protect and care for each other. 

After and year and a few months though he started to change...

——-

He wouldn’t be at the meeting place as often and when he was it seemed like he was covered in blood of sorts.

“Siren what is going on?! Your almost never here and when you are you have blood all over your sirens! You’re starting to scare me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I just- what’s going on? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine...”

“Then why is there so much blood on you?!”

“Hunting.”

It sounded strange. He didn’t need to hunt or eat. It was more so for his own pleasure to eat. 

“Hunting? Hunting what? Why? I can use bring you food if you want me to. You don’t have to kill to eat siren.”

“Hunting cows.”

Your family’s cows have been going missing and your father had just assumed they had been running off but you had your suspensions.

“Cows? Siren!!! My parents use our cows for money! You can just kill them off! We need them!”

He was silent. He seemed to almost have shut down.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop”

“I can bring you whatever you want. Meat, sweets, bread- just please don’t touch our farm animals.”

———

It was night when you heard to screaming and gunshots.  
You jumped out of bed and hurry’s to put on your slippers and run out side to see what was happening then you heard it.

The sirens

Your father was reloading his shotgun and trying to shoot at siren. He had your mother in his hand.

“SIREN STOP!”

You father looked over at you 

“GO BACK INSIDE NOW Y/n!!!”

You ignored you father and started to run after siren. You mother was screaming begging to be let go and you started to scream as well

“SIREN PUT HER DOWN NOW!!!”

He stopped. He turned towards you

“Please- don’t do this. She’s done nothing wrong.”

He turned away from you.

“I can’t”

He started walking away again but this time faster.

“NO-“

You tried to run after him but your father had grabbed you

“Y/n we can’t save her.”

“How could you say that?! She’s your wife- my mom!!!”

“I’m sorry...” 

You fell to floor and began sobbing. You father sunk down next to you and held you as you both cried.

——-

It had been a month sense that night and you where feeding the cows when you heard it

“Y/n come in. I don’t want you getting sick.”

I was your mother’s voice. You turned to look at your house but no one was there you look to forest. He was back.

The tip of this sirens where peaking over the trees. You had to talk to him. You put down the bag of Cow food and began to run into the forest.

“Siren!”

“Y/n... I missed you”

“What the fuck have you done?!” 

You picked up a slightly large rock and threw it at him 

“Y/n! I’ve done nothing”

“Why are you using her voice?! Why her?! You could have just let her go! You bastard!”

“Y/n I couldn’t control myself”

“Bullshit! She was my mother!”

You kicked him but he didn’t react. You knew he couldn’t feel pain but it felt good to get it out. He sank down to the floor and sat in front of you

“Everything was dark. All I could do was hear your voice. I could tell my body was moving but I wouldn’t control it. Please. I would have spared her if I could.”

“So your telling me you killed my fucking MOTHER because you where possessed? For fucks sake siren! This isn’t a fucking anime! This is real life! Shit like that can’t happen!”

He had shut down again. He stared at the forest floor

“So I’m right? You killed my mom because you where hungry? Was that it? I told you not to kill the cows so you killed my mom?”

He winced. Almost as if your sarcasm was acid hitting his skin. 

“I fucking hate you. Don’t you ever come near me or my house again or I swear I will destroy you.”

He looked at you and just stared. He didn’t move.

“Do you understand?”

You hadn’t realized how quiet it had been until his siren broke through the silence.  
You've never heard his siren so loud and so close. You covered your ears with your hands and look back up at him. He was standing at his full height. You knew that wasn't good. You turn and began to run. He chased after you.

S-siren stop!” You begged as he ripped down the trees of the forest running after you. “Y/n come here!!!” He called mimicking your mother’s voice. Tears ran down your face as you continued to run but it was no use he was taller, faster, and bigger than you. You felt your feet leave the ground as his slinky bone and cold fingers wrapped around your frame bringing you to his sirens almost to observe you with his non existent eyes. You trembled and cried harder screaming for him to let you go. 

His sirens lowered into silence and he began walking back deeper into the forest with you in his hand. 

"SIREN LET GO OF MY NOW"

He didn't listen

"SIREN FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

He didn't even flinch. Its almost as if he was deaf to your crys.


End file.
